Inner Soul
by Persephone Ani
Summary: Reflexões... Os sentimentos sinceros do coração de uma meiga garota... [OneShot]


**Inner**** Soul**

Caminhava sem rumo. Apenas se deixava levar pelo vento. Estava trajando um belo vestido cor-de-rosa claro, combinando com a cor de seus curtos cabelos. Seus olhos tristes, porém sinceros e ingênuos buscavam por algo que lhe pudesse preencher aquele espaço vazio de seu coração. Estava triste e feliz. Aquele fora o dia do casamento do seu amor...

Estava feliz pela felicidade que os olhos daquele garoto tão bonito e gentil irradiavam. O brilho daquele olhar sempre a cativara. E aquele sorriso, tão terno, a acalentava. O mínimo toque de felicidade no rosto daquele ser tão adorado, do seu amor, era suficiente para tirar-lhe um leve sorriso da face. Um sorriso que, agora, se misturava com as lágrimas...

Lágrimas de uma leve tristeza que dominava todo o seu ser. Ela sempre soubera que ele nunca seria seu. Porém, uma escassa esperança mantia acesa a chama de sua doce ilusão. Ilusão a qual tinha se desmanchado na sua frente naquele dia tão contraditório para o seu coração... Ela o tinha perdido... Perdido para sempre. Perdido para a realidade, mesmo que em seus mais belos sonhos ela podia mantê-lo ao seu lado. Mas... Do que adiantaria viver de um sonho impossível! Estava na hora de abrir os olhos para a realidade nua e crua de sua vida...

Seus passos a levaram para uma praia. A praia deserta de Izumo... Que realmente fazia jus ao nome. Estava só. Ela e o mar. Então, se aproxima lentamente da beira, deixando que suas águas banhassem os seus pés e molhassem um pouco o seu vestido. Suas lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto se misturando com a água cristalina do mar...

_- ...__ É aqui que ela vem quando precisa ficar sozinha... Será... Que agora que eu estou aqui você vai reparar um pouco em mim?_ Pergunta para si mesma.

A garota tinha se deixado levar àquela praia porque, talvez, isso a fizesse se sentir um pouco parecida com aquela que seu amor escolhera para amar.

_- ...__ A quem você está tentando enganar, Tamao?_ A doce menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa conversava consigo mesma. _– Eu nunca vou me parecer com a Anna... Nós somos tão diferentes... A Anna... Ela é diferente de todas as garotas que eu conheci... É... Por isso que você a escolheu, não é, Yoh?_

Tamao começava a se comparar com a atual senhora Asakura, esposa de Yoh. As diferenças entre as duas garotas eram imensas. Um abismo as separava em quesito personalidade. Enquanto a Anna sempre se mostrara fria e objetiva, Tamao sempre fora uma garota meiga, ingênua e chorona. A itako sempre teve os seus mistérios... Seus olhos frios exalavam o mistério da Lua Negra...

_- Eu... Nunca tive mistérios que te atraíssem... _As franjas da garota cobriam os seus olhos tristes.

Apesar de tudo que estava ocorrendo, Tamao sempre admirara Anna. A força da itako era surpreendente. Ela sempre fora uma mulher de atitude. Não se deixava abalar pelos obstáculos da vida. Sempre dera o melhor de si e sempre se superara. Anna era surpreendente.

_- Não fui forte o suficiente para lutar por você, Yoh..._ A menina reconhecia a sua fraqueza. _– Mas, você sempre foi a minha força..._

Tamao tinha se apaixonado por Yoh pelo jeito que o garoto encarava os obstáculos da vida. Yoh sempre estava com um sorriso no rosto, por mais duros que fossem cada amanhecer. E... Ele sempre se levantava a cada tombo que levava, e continuava a tentar... O garoto era o exemplo que Tamao seguia... E os sorrisos dele eram a sua força.

_- Mas... Ela não é tão diferente de você... Apenas encara a vida de outra maneira... Eu sei... Que a Anna também sofreu muito... E eu sei também..._ Tamao suspira, como se seu coração estivesse palpitando de dor. _– ...__ Eu sei também... Que o seu amor é a felicidade dela..._

A menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa sabia que o sofrimento da Anna não podia ser comparado ao seu. Ela sabia que a Anna tivera a infelicidade de estar no limite entre a sanidade e o desespero. O poder da itako era tão surpreendente e amedrontador que lhe acarretara muitos sofrimentos na vida, até o abandono... E, o sofrimento de ser abandonada e temida, até odiada por muitas pessoas, quase lhe trouxera o desespero. A sua salvação foi o amor. O amor de Yoh.

O amor... Mesmo que lhe doesse bem no profundo de seu coração, Tamao sabia do amor que Yoh sentia pela itako. Anna foi a garota que conseguiu fazer com que Yoh não sentisse tanta solidão. Anna era a força de Yoh. Os dois se completavam. Como Luz e Trevas... Dia e Noite... Sol e Lua... Era muito intenso e bonito o amor que um sentia pelo outro... Era um amor que complementava cada parte de seus seres... Amor verdadeiro...

_- Eu... Eu espero que vocês sejam muito felizes..._ Tamao desejava isso do fundo de sua alma para o casal, ela tinha uma personalidade gentil, não guardava mágoas, e tudo o que ela mais queria, era a felicidade de seu amor, a felicidade de Yoh...

_- ...__ E eu sei... Que a sua felicidade, Yoh, está ao lado da Anna..._ Sorri, embora um sorriso triste, um sorriso sincero...

**OWARI**

* * *

**Notas da autora**

Um fanfic sobre os sentimentos da Tamao. Um amor não correspondido, mas um amor sincero e puro. É isso que eu penso sobre o amor da Tamao pelo Yoh. Penso que ela só deseja a felicidade dele, e que ela sabe que a felicidade do Yoh está ao lado da Anna. A Tamao é uma garota pura e meiga, por isso, eu a considero um personagem interessante. Não odeio a Tamao. Não é porque ela ama o Yoh que eu devo odiá-la. Ela mesma sabe que seu amor é impossível. O Yoh ama a Anna. A Anna ama o Yoh. E, a Tamao deseja a felicidade dos dois! Por isso, o amor dela pelo Yoh é bonito...

**_Kyouyama Anna_**


End file.
